Session 1
"Where is my Blue!?" ''- '''Tavrik, before slaughtering the gang' Drawn by the sound of combat in a nearby alleyway, our Heroes form together for the first time as they stumbled upon an abduction in progress. Unable to stop the abduction, they pursue their quarry through the winding corridors and streets of the Ash Quarter. They meet the Bleakwatch, and following failed attempts to draw them out the situation devolves into chaos... Session The Group Forms Having all happened upon the Downward Swan, a rundown bar of disappointing repute in the slums of Halamshiral, the group entered one by one. Taking his seat far away, Balbus continued his drinking habits, while Saidra descended from her room to continue her conversations with the owner. A large human kept near the door, while a hooded individual, "Ranger" seems to watch over the room with awareness and intent. After inquiring into how business is going, there is the sound of a scuffle outside. All curious at how the patrons of the bar do nothing to show interest or even recognition of this, the group rush to investigate, the large man keeping towards the back of the procession. Happening upon a seeming mugging in progress, with multiple individuals ganging up on a single unconscious Dwarf, Saidra of Perendale lashes forth with a spell that fails to hit its mark. Soon the individuals split into two groups, with a figure clad in mail leading the second group in a slow retreat. The first group heads towards the newcomers, and after a drawn out combat, are brutally dealt with. One is shattered by ice, another is slain via an arcane blast. A third tries to run, but is run through while fleeing by the hooded individual, who seemingly shows disappointment in the event and heads back towards the Downward Swan, having failed to bring down the man in mail. The large man, having managed to dodge a fair amount of attacks, also disappears from the alleyway, while Balbus and Saidra check for items and anything of worth. Giving Chase Discussing what they should do next, with Balbus wanting to flee, the two eventually decide to give chase to the party that disengaged, with the hooded man suddenly in tow, having seen the direction they fled. A rapid pursuit ensues, where the group notice the rapid deterioration of the neighbourhood. What was before a humble yet honest row of houses and buildings became a rundown and tattered string of abodes. Candles vanished from windows as they made their way, the populace seemingly wanting to avoid any contact. Keeping up their hunt, and deciphering that they were within the Ash Quarter of Halamshiral, they notice tracks and footprints that lead towards a cluster of buildings. The hooded man attempts to listen in and discern any movements, while the rest of the group debates their actions, not taking notice of a moving figure heading in their direction. No sooner had they decided what to do before this figure, a guardsman, rounds the corner and calls out to his comrades within. At this call there appears an Elven woman, who tries to make peace with the party to find out why they are in such a horrendous part of the city. Upon further questioning, she shows growing distaste for the trespassers and calls for the rest of her band, ordering them to be ready and that she believes they are there for the Dwarf. Retreating back to the safe house, the group attempts to blockade them in and burn the building down, but the hooded man slips while barricading the door and in turn opens the door wildly, announcing his entrance. He is rewarded with two crossbow bolts to the chest, as the group have readied and taken formation around the unconscious form of the Dwarf, seemingly interrupted in the middle of a torture session. Chaos Of Combat Initially the combat goes well, with Saidra healing her newfound companion of the sudden damage, only to have the man in mail storm forward towards the man who shot him in the alleyway before. Revealed to be called Lendrid, he pulls a two-handed maul from his back and blocks the doorway, repeatedly landing blows upon the hooded man, who continues to antagonize him. While it seems that the combat will be stilted, the hooded man hears a loud crash. Through a door they hadn’t noticed, stands the raging form of a Templar, who bellows out to the Elven figure “Where is my Blue?!”. A desperate negotiation on the part of the Elf occurs, trying to get him to join in against their newfound attackers. Her attempts fail however, as the Templar is keenly focused on her, and after a scared henchmen looses a bolt in his direction, he begins to make short work of the rest of the gang, slaying the Elven woman with brutality. The hooded man, aided by Balbus and Saidra, continues to fight Lendrid, but struggles to find purchase on his armour, unable to do little more than watch. Eventually a weakness is found and exploited, and Lendrid falls; a magical lance briefly appearing within his head. Entering the room, they notice the Dwarf begin to stir, and convince the two living members of the group to flee, dropping their weapons. The Templar has become motionless, dropping his weapon and shield while resting on his knees, a sudden but tense calm coming over him. As Saidra attempted to heal the beaten Dwarf, a brief conversation begins, but is interrupted as Balbus attempts to interrogate him brutally, almost beating him across the face with a club in a fit of violence hereto hidden, but has the club shot out of his hands by the hooded man. Easing tensions to the best of her ability, Saidra continues to talk to the Dwarf, discovering he was a part of a merchant caravan and believes this is why he was attacked on his journey back outside of the city. He seems to guard a secret of his cargo, but is equally likely to be wary of his apparently very violent new companions. Now untied and awake, the Dwarf asks Saidra for help… Category:Sessions Category:Chapter 1